Angel's Love Part 2
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: KradxDark


8th story of mine, well here's the other story of Angel's love!

**I do not own D N Angel but only own this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Krad and Dark were separated from the body of Satoshi and Daisuke)

Angel's Love Part 2 (Different Story)

The house has 3 rooms, one for Krad and Dark, the other is for Daisuke and the room upstairs is for Satoshi.

Krad and Dark was sleeping together in the same room, while Satoshi and Daisuke are downstairs making breakfast. Krad opened his eyes , he covered his ears because of Dark's loud snoring.

Krad : Arghh..Man! How can he stop snoring?..It's annoying..

Then Dark accidentally moved closer to Krad and hugged him like a pillow, the blonde boy's eyes went wide and a blush was in his cheeks. He slowly holds Dark's hand and slowly removed it, when he got off the bed. Krad's hair was on Dark's hand, then Dark moved to the left bringing the long hair with him, So, Krad was dragged to the bed again.

Krad : Dark! Wake up you! You! You Sleepy Head!

Dark : (moans)..5 more minutes..

Krad : Seriously..you must wake up, or you'll miss breakfast.

Dark : I don't care..(covers him up with a blanket)

Krad : (sigh) Fine…

The blonde boy goes out the room and goes forward to the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his hair. Dark can't sleep, so he gets out of the bed and arrange it. The violet haired boy opened the bathroom, he saw Krad brushing his teeth.

Dark : (raises his right hand) Yoooo!

Krad : erow (he said while brushing his teeth)

Dark : You do not mind me naked here right?

Krad spits the colgate to the sink, and washed his mouth with a towel. Dark removed his upper clothes.

Dark : Sexy right? (winks at Krad)

Krad : …(sighs and rolls his eyes)

Dark : (laughs) Your just jealous cuz I'm more sexier than you and Girls will like me more than you.

Krad : Stop talking nonsense things, Gah! I better go now.

Dark : Oh..okay.

The blonde boy opened the door and goes downstairs. He saw the two boys eating their breakfast.

Daisuke : Hey they Krad! Let's eat breakfast.

Satoshi : Where's Dark?

Krad : Thanks Daisuke-sama but, im not hungry, Dark is in the bathroom.

Satoshi : Right..

Krad : I'm just gonna take a walk outside.

Daisuke : Oh okay.

When Krad was gonna open the door, Dark shouted and asks him where he was going, Krad answered that he was going to take a walk outside.

Dark : Can I come too?

Krad : Okay.

The blonde boy opened the door and the two boys goes outside. Dark putted his arms to Krad's shoulders but the blonde boy dragged it away. They saw girls running and holding photographs or autographs, the girls stopped infront of the two boys.

Girl #1 : Krad! Kyaaaa~ Can I kiss you?

Girl #2 : Can I have your autograph?

Girl #3 : Kyaaa! Dark-kun will you marry me?!

Dark : Girls girls! Calm down (laughs)

Krad walked away leaving Dark and the Girls behind, the girls went screaming fan screaming about the boys. Dark signature the other Girl and the girls went running away.

Dark : Hey Krad! Wait up!

Boy : (hides in the bushes with a gun)…I'll definitely kill you Krad..(Shoots)

Krad : (was shot in the arm) Ahh! (looks at the bushes) Damn you! I'll kill you!

Boy : Don't come any closer! Or..or..or ill shoot you again!

Satoshi : Arghh! (kneels down)…Krad..what's..what's going on..

Daisuke : Satoshi-kun!? Are you alright?!

Boy : (shoots again to Krad near the heart)

Satoshi : Argggh! Krad!

Dark : Stop it! (makes the kid teleport to its home)

Dark : Krad!? You Alright!?

The blonde boy lost consciousness and fell on the ground, luckily the violet haired boy catches him. Satoshi's body went weak, the boy's body was in the ground. Daisuke helped him lay on the sofa, while Dark was trying to help the blonde boy.

Dark : Hang in there Krad…we're almost there..

The two boys was home and Dark let the blonde boy lay on the bed. Dark removed the clothes of Krad and gets some first aid kit, he uses some bandages and covers the wound of Krad.

Dark was so very worried, he was wondering why that boy wanted to kill Krad, Krad didn't even do something bad to the boy.

After an hour,

Krad moaned and opened his eyes.

Krad : w-where am i?

Dark : your at the house..don't worry everything will be alright.

Krad : Darn it! Darn tha- (is hurt)

Dark : Hey! Easy now!

Krad : No! I-…I..can't just stay here! Do nothing!

Dark : You first must recover! You cant just go there and kill that boy!

Krad's eyes went wide, well Dark's opinion was true after all, he must recover first but do not kill the boy. So, Krad managed to calm down and rest to his bed.

Krad was sleeping soundly, Dark who was sitting beside him. Dark's hand goes to the sleeping boy's face, the violet boy moves his lips closer to the other boy's lips. Slowly, their lips touched each other.

Dark broke the kiss, and saw Krad's eyes open. Dark's face turned red like a tomato, krad smiled at him. The blonde boy's hand touch dark's face and pulls it into his lips making them kiss again.

They stayed like this for 3 minutes, Krad broke the kiss and hugged Dark. Krad gave Dark a sweet smile and said :

Krad : I love you Dark.

Dark : I love you too Krad.

* * *

**Me : Thanks for reading!**

**Dark : What the! o.O**

**Krad : -_-... I hate you..**

**Me : Haha! It's just a fan fiction ;P**


End file.
